Lost Emotions
by loveisagiftuseitwisely
Summary: One day, Tyson really annoys Kai, and then Kai shouts at Max, which makes everyone edgy around Kai. But one day he just dissappears, and then, he reappears, but is this a good thing, or bad? a little of KaiTala and KennyHilary, mostly KaiTyson ReiMax
1. Default Chapter

Loveisagiftuseitwisely- From now on, I am going to be going by the name as Jasmine (only in this story….) And I would like to take this time to tell you that this is going to be a series…..

Kai- Great…..

Jasmine- Well, I didn't ASK you to join in…..

Tyson- Yeh. She asked who wanted to join in this story, and you were the first person to say you would. How do you explain that…..?

Max- (whispers to Tyson) Maybe he likes her…..

Kai- WHAT WAS THAT!

Tyson- Nothing…… What are you going to do with that, Kai……? Stop it Kai, you're scaring me…. PUT DOWN THE AXE, KAI!

Jasmine- (sweatdrops) I don't own Beyblades, but I have put in some of my own characters….. Now, let's get ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Lost Emotions**

_Chapter 1. Why?_

It was a nice, sunny summer's day, near the city which holds the World famous BBA Main Office and…..

'TYSON!'

--------------------At Tyson's grandpa's Dojo--------------------

Tyson is running through the house like a headless chicken, trying to find a place to hide, but, of course, there was none, because they were either ones that have been found by the others, blocked up, or he just can't get to without someone seeing, because no one was going to get in the way of Kai because Kai was looking for blood.

His.

'TYSON! You either come out from where ever you are hiding, or, when I find you, I will be even more reckless and angry than you have EVER seen me….'

Tyson winced at the last line. _If his usually attitude is his good mood, I REALLY don't want to make him ANY angrier…_

_**Thump, thump, thump….**_

_Oh no, he's getting closer…_

_**Thump, thump, thump…**_

_Where am I going to hide…? Wait, what about here…_

_**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…**_

'Tyson, if you're here, you better step out from your little hiding place, and show yourself, cause I'm in NO mood to play hide and seek…..'

'Did you even HEAR me, Tyson? No, well, what a shame. I guess I'm gonna have to kill you, just to prove my point….'

Then there's another few muffled footsteps, and then more voices, which Tyson can vaguely make out.

_Max, Ray, Diachi, Hilary, Kenny... What do they THINK they are doing? They'll be massacred…_

'Kai….'

'Listen, if you think that you are gonna change my mind about getting back at Tyson for what he did to me, Kenny, you've got another thing coming….'

'Just hear us out, Kai.'

'No, Ray. I just want him to understand, it's O.K. to play a little prank here, and a little pranks there, a little of fun for a while, but this, THIS, no matter what way you look at it, this is not, and I repeat NOT funny…'

'Well, you DO look kinda funny…'

_Oh, Max. WHY did you have to say that……_

'WHAT did you just say…?'

_Oops…_ 'I didn't mean it like that really….'

Everyone starts to sweat drop when they see Kai turn around, with an un-amused look on his blue triangle painted face.

Tbc...

* * *

Tala- I don't know WHAT you did Tyson, but you are SO dead if Kai finds you….

Bryan- What DID you do…?

Tyson- Well, all I did was-

Jasmine- NO! Don't you DARE ruin it for the other people who want to read the next chapter…

Bryan- Yeh, well, if you want Tyson to finish this chapter, you're gonna want to do it soon.

Jasmine- Why…?

Tala- (coolly) Well, Kai is coming into the room, and he doesn't particularly look that good, let alone happy….

Tyson- Oh no….

Kai- NOW I've found you….

Tyson- What are you doing with that axe, Kai, and why are you looking at me like that…. Kai….? Kai…..? KAI!

(Tyson runs out the room, screaming, with Kai at a close pursuit)

Jasmine- TYSON! Can you quickly finish the chapter please!

Tyson- (panting) o.k. Please Review this story, or she won't be able to write many more chapters, this won't become a regularly updated story, with at least one chapter every week, and so I can live…. AHHHHHHH!

Kai- HOLD STILL!

(Everyone sweat drops)


	2. Forgiving

_Tyson's POV_

Tyson was out at Starbucks Café, waiting for his drink of Coffee to come to him. He was sat down at a table at the top level of the eat establishment, and was staring out into space, thinking about what had happened earlier that day…

_Earlier that day…_

"What did you just say?" asked a now very angry Russian, whose eyes were now focused on the strawberry blonde boy, who was literally quacking in his shoes, slowly, but surly, walk backwards, away from the now advancing boy, who did not look very amused.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kai. Honestly." replied Max, who was now so caught up in his own world of what Kai would do to him, that he didn't notice the pair a eyes watching the scene from underneath a wooden desk, in the corner of the room, near a open window.

"Well, how DID you mean it? Did you mean that you were trying to defend Tyson, so that he wouldn't get into much trouble, or did you mean that what he did to me was SO funny, that I should try to calm down and accept the fact that it happened?" asked a now really pissed off Kai, who was getting closer and closer to the quaking boy in the other corner of the room.

_Max, don't answer. Just get up and run. Start screaming for Hiro or someone, and get the hell outta there. Just do ANYTHING other than answer that question…_

"Well, both, really." answered Max.

_Max, why? WHY? You had a chance of living, but, now, you are in so much trouble, I'm not sure you're gonna make it… There's only one way you're gonna live through this, and I REALLY don't like what has to happen…_

"Really? And WHY should I calm down when he did this to me…? If he did this to any of you guys, you wouldn't be defending him. If he did this to Rei, I don't think he would be in one piece right now. Am I right?" asked a fuming Kai, who was trying to get his pint across to the others, but not getting it through Max's thick head.

"Well, I guess. But, come on. He did it for a laugh. And we're talking about Tyson here. He NEVER thinks things through properly. I mean, I TOLD him it was a bad idea-"

_Bad move, Max…_

"You WHAT!" hollered a now infuriated Russian. "You KNEW he was going to do what he did, and you never TOLD ME! I fou thought I was angry at Tyson, you don't know HOW angry I'm at with YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone turns their heads towards the pine desk, and see that Tyson is standing there, with fear filled eyes, and he was shaking, like he knew that he was gonna die, and he seemed to be saying a silent prayer in his head, praying that he would live long enough to say his last goodbye and to write his last will and testament.

"THERE you are! You are SO dead Tyson. And, believe me, I NEVER break my word. NEVER! Now, HOLD STILL!"

After that little order, Tyson looked around for somewhere to escape, and found out the only way was to run into his friends and get them into trouble for not stoping him, or out the window.

I hope they know that I'm jumping out the window for them…

And at this, Tyson turned around, and threw himself out the window, and onto the roof, and tried to run away from Kai.

"Oh, no you DON'T!" yelled the pursuing Russian.

Tyson, after hearing Kai's voice, started running faster then he ever has in his life. He ran along the roof, shimmed down a drainpipe, and ran down the road within the time it took for Kai to get out the window and half way across the roof.

"Wow, he's fast, when he wants to be," stated an impressed Diachi, who saw the whole thing through the window.

_Now_

He knew that he couldn't go home, now that Kai was gonna be madder than ever at Tyson for running away from him like that, and making him look a fool in front of the others.

But it WAS kinda funny, what I did to Kai. I mean, all I did was switch his shampoo for honey, and take his towel away from him, and dump a load of feathers on him, so that he looked like a chicken. He got them out, eventually. So I don't see why he's so angry at me…

Well, now that I look at it, Kai's right. I wouldn't of found it funny if someone did that to me. I would feel angry and hurt that someone would want to do that to me, and I think that, know, I really owe Kai an apology.

A stray tear fell down Tyson's face.

But how am I gonna say I'm sorry, and explain that i never meant to anger him so much if I'm all the way over on the other side of town, and Kai won't let me in the house without being killed. I guess this is how it feels to hit rock bottom.

"Hey! Tyson!"

No, THIS is rock bottom.

_Normal POV _

Tyson looks over to his right, where he sees Rei, Max, Kenny, Diachi, and Hilary walking over to him, with worry written all over their faces.

"Hey!" said a cheery Max. "We were really worried about what happened to you."

"Yeh, we thought that Kai had found you before we had a chance to say goodbye." said Diachi, who was then hit over the head by Hilary, who didn't quite like the way that Diachi was behaving at a time like this.

"Yeh, well, I came here to think about how unfair that Kai was acting like this. But, just before you guys got here, I realised that I was the unfair one." said Tyson, to everyone's disbelief. "I mean, Kai didn't really deserve what I did to him, and, even though it was for a laugh, I hurt Kai's feelings by being completely and utterly selfish and stupid."

"Who are you and where's Tyson?" asked Hilary, who was sitting down at the table, staring at Tyson, and listening to all he had to say.

"Hah! Yeh, well, I wondered, 'How would I feel if one of my team mates decided to do all those things to me? How would I feel?'"

"You would feel upset and confused to why anyone would want anything like that to happen to you when you didn't do anything like that to them." said a monotonous voice behind Tyson.

Tyson sat silently, nervous about who was behind him, and slowly turned around to see Kai standing behind him, looking down at him with blood red eyes.

"Kai…. I…. uh….well, you see….." stuttered a nervous Tyson. Then, Tyson took a deep breathe, and said, "Kai, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean it to be so harsh and everything, and there's no excuse for what I did, so, if you still want to hit the living daylights outta me, please, do it quickly."

Tyson then closed his eyes and tensed up to protect himself from the blows he was waiting for, but they never came. He looked up at Kai, and found that he was just standing there, with an amused look on his face. But then, as quickly as it came, it was gone, with a more serious look.

"No, Tyson. I'M sorry. I shouldn't have let that gotten me so angry, and," Kai turned to Max, "I'm sorry for scaring you and acting that way."

Everyone turned to Kai, and was in even more disbelief that Kai was _apologizing_. Kai, then, began to walk out the café, and turned around, waiting for everyone to come back to reality. Tyson was the first one.

"Come one guys. We've gotta practise blading." said Tyson, before looking at Max and saying, "You're gonna be my first victim."

After absorbing what Tyson was saying, which didn't take very long, Max got up and said, "In your dreams, Tyson. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you."

And, with that, they all start walking back home, un-aware of the eyes that followed them out and down the street, which were, more precisely, looking at one blader in particular…..

* * *

Tala: Is THAT what you did? I'm surprised you're still in one piece. 

Tyson: So am I.

Tala: And I'm even MORE surprised that you actually thought that little speak through…

Tyson: HEY!

Jasmine: Anyway, Max, would you like to-

Tala: Who was watching you guys?

Jasmine: TALA! NO INTURRUPTING!

Tala: Fine, you old hags…

Jasmine: TALA! Don't make me have to kill you in this story.

Tala: You wouldn't dare. I'm too handsome.

Tyson: Dude, she only saved me to continue this story, and I'm world champion, and one of her favourite characters. What chance do you have?

Jasmine: -glares at Tala- Get it?

Tala: Got it.

Jasmine: Good. Now, if we're all finished, -shots a quick glare at Tala- can you please begin, Max.

Max: O.K. Please R&R, or Jasmine won't be able to finish. And please write any comments you want to loveisagiftuseitwisely, her really FanFiction name.

Jasmine- O.K. She ya all soon! BYE!


	3. HELP!

Help! I've got exams, and I need help with writing some more, so, if anyone wants to help, please, e-mail me or review me with some ideas. The more ideas, the sooner I can update……………


	4. When the shadows come and get you

_Normal POV_

It was raining outside, and the sky was a dark and bleak blue colour, lighting up every time lightning shot out the sky, and the windows rattling because of the thunder echoing through the house. All the Bladebreakers were inside the Dojo, Max watching cartoons, Kenny working on his laptop, Rei cooking dinner, Hilary doing homework, Kai standing in a corner, watching everyone else, and Tyson had locked himself in his room some time ago, not knowing what to do because he wasn't allowed outside to practise blading.

"Hey guys, dinner's nearly ready," Rei shouted from the kitchen, "can someone please get Tyson."

"Sure, I will!" replied Max, who jumped up into the air and ran towards Tyson's room to tell him dinner's ready.

As Hilary began to set the table, Rei still cooking, Kenny saving his work, and Kai still in the corner, Max came running back, panting.

"Tyson isn't in his room."

"What?" Hilary said, looking bewildered at this statement, "Are you sure he isn't just hiding or something?"

"Tyson wouldn't hide when it's dinner," began Kenny, "He likes it too much."

Everyone ran towards Tyson's room, and opened the door, hoping that Tyson was still there, but all they saw was a messy bed with Beyblade magazine's on it, his drawers left open, and his window…open!

"He wouldn't," Rei muttered.

They all ran to the window to see Tyson, outside, with a raincoat on, practising blading, shouting orders to Dragoon while trying to concentrate during the storm. But when they were about to leave to get him, when Kai saw someone coming out the shadows towards the unexpecting Tyson. Kai jumped out the window, running quietly and quickly towards Tyson, but Tyson had just noticed someone approaching him from behind the cluster of trees. He recalled Dragoon, and began to ask who the person was, when they stopped in front of him and began to laugh menacingly. He began to slowly creep forward towards Tyson, but Tyson began to slowly retreat backwards, repeating his question over and over again.

Then, the hooded figure pulled out a beyblade, and challenge Tyson to a match.

"Tyson, no."

Tyson turned around to see Kai standing, looking towards the figure hold up his blade.

"Why, isn't it little Kai," began the hooded blader, "Have you come to show off some more of your so called blading. Wasn't it you that tried to get on the BEGA side for the 5 against 5 match, and completely mess up, being beaten by Brooklyn?"

"Yeh," Kai retorted, "So? I beat him later on, didn't I? More than I can say of you."

"Kai, do you know this person?" Tyson questioned, looking up t Kai with suspicious eyes.

Kai looked down, thought for a moment about what to say, and how to say it, and replied, "Yeh, I do, but from a long time ago," he began, "We were beginners in the Abbey at the time, but I was moved up a class because of my blading capability, and he was moved down one because of lack of. We never got along after that, even though we shared a dorm sometimes. His name is Peter."

Tyson looked at him as if he had grown an extra head or two, and then looked back at the boy.

"Wow, how touching you remember me," Peter mocked, looking straight at Kai, then to Tyson. "But I'm sorry; I'm not here for a reunion as such. I'm here to get Dragoon, and nothing is going to stop me in getting it."

"Unless I turn down your offer," replied Tyson.

Both of the other boys looked at Tyson as if he was crazy, but as Peter's gaze got darker and more threatening, Kai's became softer, but only a little, because he was proud that Tyson knew when to accept a battle, and when to decline one, no matter what he may be losing.

"What?" snarled Peter, "You can't decline this offer, Tyson. I was being nice last time, but now I'm demanding you to battle me, whether you want to or not."

"Actually," began Tyson, "I can, and I have. You'll just have to live with it."

And as Tyson was about to turn around and leave, Peter began to laugh menacing again, but this time, his eyes were glaring and maniac, nearly.

"Oh, Tyson, you will regret what you just said," he said, making Tyson and Kai stare at him as if he had lost it, which he might have done. "Get ready, Tyson, because whether you're ready or not, I'm gonna get Dragoon, and NOW!"

He then launched his blade right at Tyson, and if Kai didn't have quick reflexes, Tyson would not be conscious right now. Kai pushed himself and Tyson down on the floor just in time to dodge the blade.

As Tyson got up to his feet, helping Kai up as well, he shouted, "What the HELL are you trying to do? Kill us?"

"If that's the only way to get Dragoon, so be it."

So, Peter ordered his blade to attack again, but this time, Kai was ready, and launched Dranzer just in time to deflect the attack aimed at them.

"Well, well, well, I guess I'll be able to have some fun before my job, I guess," Peter said with a smirk growing on his face.

"I'm not going to let you win, Peter, no matter what."

After this, Kai and Peter began to battle each other, and at this point, the others had made it outside and were now watching the battle from behind Tyson, who was standing up, looking baffled from one to the other. Then, when he came back to Earth, he turned around and saw everyone else watching the battle, looking as clueless as he felt. But when he turned around, he saw that someone else was emerging from the shadows, who launched his blade at Dranzer and knocked it back even more, making it spin uncontrollably.

"Hey, Brian, leave this one to me," Peter yelled at the other boy, "I want to finish this big mouth off."

"And let you have all the fun, think again," Brian retorted, smiling an evil smile, that sent shivers up Tyson's spine.

"Now, let's have some more fun. Drogar!" shouted Peter.

"Kanzer!" yelled Brian.

And all at once, two bit beasts emerged from the blades. From Peter's blade came a monkey type creature, but was black and on its hands, feet and head were sharp daggers sticking up. And from Brian's came a bird like creature. It resembled a hawk, and had a beak made out of steel, and sharp, metallic claws.

"Dranzer!" shouted Kai, who already looked tired and badly injured.

"Aw, look, Peter," began Brian, "He's getting tired."

"Yeh," sniggered Peter, "How about we finish this off. Drogar! Dagger Slash!"

"Metallic Strike, Kanzer!"

Both bits came hurtling down from the sky, aiming for Dranzer, and Kai knew that Dranzer couldn't last that attack, and looked defeated, till he heard a faint shout from behind him, and then a flash of light came flying past him.

"DRAGOON! VICTORY TORNADO!"

And then a massive dust cloud surrounded them all, and when it began to clear, they saw two blades still spinning, one being Kai's, and the other's Tyson's.

"W-What?"

"Are you o.k. Kai?" Tyson asked Kai when Kai seemed to mutter out only one word.

"WHAT!" shouted Brian, "I can't believe he beat us!"

"Yeh," agreed a gob smacked Peter, "I don't think the boss is gonna like this- AH!"

"Who's your boss?" Rei asked, in a very low, threatening way, making his eyes mere slits, making Peter shout out in fright and shake uncontrollably.

"We can't tell you," said a smirking Brian, "Well, see ya around."

And with that, Brian threw down a smoke capsule, making it easier for both boys to escape, and when the smoke cleared, Rei was on the floor, Max ran over to make sure he was alright, Tyson was beside a now confused and half conscious Kai, and both Hilary and Kenny looked at each other, and went inside, to make sure that they weren't kidnapped.

"Kai?" asked a now nervous Tyson, "Are you alright?"

"Yeh," replied Kai, looking up into navy eyed, that were filled to the brink with worry, and when Kai awoke from his trance by Tyson's eyes, he looked away, with a faint blush creeping onto his face, but hidden in the shadow of the trees, but little did he know that both Max and Rei noticed this, and both looked at each other, having a small conversation about whether or not Kai might actually like Tyson, and, their conclusion was an unanimous yes. They both grinned when they looked back to see Tyson offering to help up Kai and Kai accepting, and when he was at his full height, just taller than Tyson, and he was about a few inches from Tyson, and was still holding onto his hand, and pulling it back, blushing slightly more, but, by the look of things, he didn't really see. Both Rei and Max knew he was still looking into his eyes, but when they both came back to reality when they heard Kenny cough behind them, explaining that the dinner was still cooking.

"Oh no!" Rei exclaimed, "My chicken!"

And both Max, Rei, and Kenny left, leaving behind a pair of dumbstruck teenage boys, who looked at each other one more time, till Kai said he was going inside.

"O.k." said Tyson, "I'm coming."

It had stopped raining a few minutes before hand, but everything and everyone was soaking wet, or at least, Kai and Tyson were because when Kai pushed him down, the wind ripped it off him, and Kai ran outside without one in the first place. But as Tyson looked back, he knew that wasn't the last of them, by far.

They'd be back. And soon.

Very soon…

Jasmine: Hope you enjoyed. Please R and R, and, well, BYE BYE!


	5. The day of questionable actions

"What in the world?"

Mr. Dickenson had just stepped into the BBA information department to see what the problem was. File were thrown everywhere on the floor and shelf, covering the whole entire room in beige folders and white paper.

"What happened here?" Mr Dickenson questioned, disbelief in his voice as he stared at the disastrous room.

"Well, sir," a young man in a security uniform on began, "One of my men was taking his post, just walking up the hall, when he saw the other officer begin to depart from his post early. The man questioned why he had left his post, the man replied that a man in the exact same uniform as his said it was his shift. He had his papers in order and everything. They both ran back to this room a minute or two later, but they had found the room in the same way you see it now."

"Is anything missing?" Mr. Dickenson asked, searching for some men to begin searching and sorting out all the paperwork flown all over the floor.

"Yes, they began work last night. It has taken them some time, seeing as we needed the room inspected for fingerprints and such, but, we found no clues that would help us."

"Sir! I think I've discovered something!"

Both Mr. Dickenson and the Head of Security quickly ran to the side of a middle ages man with brown hair, who seemed to be an identical twin of the Head of Security, seeing as they both had brown hair, hazel eyes and broad muscles, but the man on the floor wore classes.

"What is it, Eric?"

"I've searched through everything, and I believe that only one file was taken from among all the rest."

"Who's?" Mr. Dickenson enquired, nervous as to whom this was going to affect.

"Tyson Granger, sir. His personally family history, beyblading tactics and moves, health information, everything."

Mr. Dickenson sighed heavily. _This shouldn't have happened,_ he thought. _Now he's in more trouble then ever. Poor boy. I wonder who would want all his information, and for what?"_

"I want as many men on this as possible," He ordered the security guard. "That information could be very damaging for the poor boy, and I don't want the perpetrator to get away."

"Yes, sir!"

And with that, the security guard was off, ordering men to guard this room 24/7, making sure that no one left or entered without permission, and was on the phone ordering men to investigate wanted thieves in the surrounding area.

Dojo

"Tyson, can you please stand still for at least one second!" Hilary yelled, chasing Tyson around the living room with a brush and perfume.

"No! You said you would only brush it! I don't want perfume on me! Leave me alone!" he shouted back, running aster and faster around the sofa positioned in front of a television.

"Will you two calm down? You're going to break something in a minute," Kenny said, clutching Dizzy to him, seeing as he was trapped on the sofa as both boy and girl ran around him.

RING, RING!

"I've got it!" shouted a hyper Max.

RING, RING!

Click.

"Hello?" Max answered. "Oh, hi Mr. Dickenson…. What? Who would want those?... Alright, I'll tell him, but, do you have any idea who…. Oh, alright. Well, good luck, then…. You too…. Bye."

"Max?"

Max turned around to see both Tyson and Hilary had stopped chasing each other to look at Max, and Kenny was slowly walking as far away from the both of them to assure no damage was inflicted on his precious laptop. And both Rei and Kai had entered from the kitchen with drinks on a tray and Kai with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Well, it was about some files…. About Tyson….." He hesitated.

"What about my files?" Tyson questioned, looking blankly at Max.

"They're….. been stolen from the BBA."

"WHAT!" everyone, except Kai, shouted, even though Kai was shocked to hear this.

"Yeh, and they don't know who would want them. Mr. Dickenson told me some guy had turned up to take a post for some guy, looked for his file, and then ran for it before the real security guards figured it out."

"So, you're telling me some unknown person has all of Tyson's health, family, and personal information, and we have no clue what they are going to use them for?" Hilary questioned, stunned that someone would do that.

"Basically, yes."

"Well, do to you think it was for the same guy who wants my Dragoon?" Tyson thought allowed, rather to himself than for anyone in particular.

"That would make sense," Rei mused, "I mean, then they would know about his history, his health problems and his family and friends, not to mention his attack patterns, so if they wanted to battle him and he couldn't refuse, they would have a greater chance of capturing Dragoon…"

"Great, first they try and kill me and Kai, now this. Why won't they get the message!"

Everyone stared at Tyson, who was currently seated on the sofa, infuriated at the fact these same guys were most likely strolling around Japan with all his information, and they could use it by any means necessary to get Dragoon.

"I'm sorry Tyson. It must be hard," Kenny said, pity in his face expression (seeing as he basically has no visible eyes).

"Yeh, thanks Ken-AH!"

Hilary had just tied Tyson up and was now currently untying his hair.

"GET OFF!"

"No, you have tangled hair, and I'm going to comb it whether you like it or not."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tyson began to squirm as she untied his ponytail. "GET OFF! AH!"

He then fell; face first, on the floor, his hair flying loosely around him.

"Gat ma up!" he mumbled into the floor.

"Tyson!" You shouldn't have squirmed then."

As she helped him up, Kai's heart skipped beat. He saw Tyson's hair loosely, which made him look like a fallen angel, and couldn't help look at him, wanting and yearning to hold his seraph (1) in his arms. Rei saw this expression on Kai's face, even though it was short lived, seeing as Kai had quietly walked out the room back into the kitchen with his coffee.

_Aw, Kai likes Tyson,_ Rei thought smugly._ O.k. Kai, you better be ready, cause I want answers, and I want them now._

Rei left the others, who were currently watching as Hilary brushed Tyson's messy mane of hair.

"Kai?"

Kai looked up to see Rei closing the door, and then turning around to him with amused, mischievous and questionable eyes.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Rei questioned quietly.

"Who?" Kai asked monotonously.

"Tyson…."


	6. Let's go!

Jasmine: Sorry I haven't updated, but the thing is, Exams are now, like, every term, I have at least 2 hours of homework a night, and school doesn't end, including activities, until 6:30. Soz. But, now, I'm HERE!

Tala: Is that good or bad?

Rei: Good for the readers, but bad for you…

Tala: What's that meant to mean?

Jasmine: -smiles evilly- You'll have to wait, won't you?

Max: ENJOY!

Jasmine: And, from the last chapter, seraph means archangel or something. Don't ask…

Disclaimer: I hate this so much…

Kai looked at Rei indifferently, and then began to walk out the room. He didn't want to talk to Rei about any of this, because it had nothing to do with him how he felt about anyone. He slowly walked out of the large, black countered and white tiled kitchen, not answering the question, until Rei said something else.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Tyson, you know."

Kai stopped dead on the spot for a second, and then turned around to glare at the neko-jin in front of him. How dare he threaten him? How could anyone threaten him, Kai Hiwatari, when he made it quite clear that he did not want to talk to some stupid child about how he felt?

"You dare, and I will cause you so much pain, you have no idea."

Rei looked at him evenly, and then let out a sigh of exasperation. Why wouldn't he open up?

"Kai," Rei began, "you need to understand, if you like someone as much as you like Tyson, then you shouldn't hide it. Love is something strong and unbelievable hard to get. You have it right in front of you, but you're not even considering the idea of happiness that is rightfully yours."

"How would you know what I'm feeling or going through?" Kai spat, angry that this stupid kid should try and understand him. Rei turned around and walk towards a cupboard and opened it. Inside were various teas, coffees and other hot drink mixes. He took out two blue mugs and began to boil water in the kettle near the large sink. He continued to make the drinks while talking to Kai.

"If you don't tell him, Kai, one day you might regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Kai questioned, glaring at the back of Rei.

"No, and you know it's not."

"Do I?"

Rei looked up and glared at Kai, and if you had seen it, you would have thought this would have been a close second to Kai's award winning death-glare. And, to be honest, Kai was even a tiny bit taken aback. However, he quickly recovered.

"Tyson has always been there for you, Kai. You don't know what he's been through, and you never will if you don't swallow your pride and accept that maybe you do like him and you do want to get closer to him, whether for friendship or more."

Kai stared at Rei. He was right, though he hated to admit this. He did like Tyson, and a lot at that. He always thought that he had a special, unique air about him that was so irresistible, that wanted you to make you get closer to him. He always believed that was the reason why so many people wanted to be friends with him, even though he was usually a big-mouthed idiot.

"I hate you right now," Kai stated, glowering at Rei, who only smiled back at him.

Rei smiled sweetly at Kai, making Kai even angrier at said boy. He didn't like to be around anyone who believed by any false hope that they were able to break the ice around his dark, loveless heart. He left the room quietly, and padded his way back to the living room. H didn't know what was going on, but the moment he walked through the room, he heard a sigh of relief and his name being shouted out.

"Kai! You gotta help me. She'll be back any minute," Tyson said a frightened look on his face. "She's gone crazy. She's gone to get curlers and a strengtheners and something that sounded a lot like perfume and lotion. Please, untie me and I promise that I'll practise downtown right now for 2 hours straight with you. PLEASE!"

Kai looked at the tied up form of Tyson. He looked so innocent there, tied up like a little kid mixed up in the real world. Kai quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud voice from the other side of the house shouting.

"Tyson, I couldn't find the large curlers, so you'll have to do with small ones. Sorry."

Hilary continued to talk on, but Kai quickly turned back to Tyson and rapidly undid the ropes around him. He quietly grabbed Tyson's arm and dragged him to the kitchen, where they went through the back door, and onto the Dojo's large roof. It took Tyson a little longer, considering the fact that the last time he went up there he nearly fell to his death. They waited quietly for about a minute, until they heard a loud yell.

"Where the HELL are you Tyson Granger? When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish that I ONLY did your hair. Now I'm gonna give you a complete make-over."

Tyson cringed at the thought of this, knowing that her make-over consisted of a green face mask, nail polish, lipstick, and hair. He never wanted her to do any of that to him, because he's seen what her make-over's do to people, and those people have been scared for life.

Kai began to drag Tyson over the roof, onto the other side, where Kai quickly jumped down, pulling Tyson with him. He landed with much grace, whereas Tyson landed hard on his bum.

"Ouch," Tyson muttered.

Kai grabbed Tyson and they both ran to town, out of danger, as far as Hilary was conserned, until they returned home that night.

However, at that exact moment, a pair of devious eyes glared at them both, a folder in his hands.

"My, my, Tyson. Won't your so called 'friends' LOVE to hear what I've just learnt."

The figure swiftly jogged away from his hiding place, into a deserted road, where he disappeared without a sound.


End file.
